


Red Roses

by Urundermyskin



Series: Kid gallavich oneshots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Death, Ian comforts Mickey, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, helpful ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urundermyskin/pseuds/Urundermyskin
Summary: When Mickey’s mom passes away he feels all alone, but Ian makes sure to tell him that isn’t so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ian is ten in this and Mickey is 12 so this takes place before Greasers.

Mickey bit down hard on his lip. He could feel the stinging of tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, but he refused to give in. Mandy stood next to Mickey and squeezed his hand tightly. Usually, now that he was twelve, Mickey felt he was too old to hold his sister’s hand, but in that moment he didn’t care. 

Mandy has already been crying. Her cheeks were red and blotchy and she had streams of dried up tears staining her face. Mickey wanted to comfort her better, but he didn’t know how to when he couldn’t even comfort himself. 

The funeral for their mom was small and inexpensive, which was to be expected. Terry hadn’t even showed up on time and went straight to the bar after wards. They couldn’t afford anything other than a small burial and it hurt Mickey. He knew his mom deserved something better. There was around thirty people who had shown up to the funeral, but by now most of them had left. 

Mickey let go of Mandy’s hand as he walked over to the freshly marked grave and sat down on the freshly cut grass. 

Aleksandra Yulia Milkovich. Mother. Wife. Friend. 1975 - 2006

In front of the head stone were some bright red roses, a pack of cigarettes and their mom’s favorite lighter. Colin had gone out with Mandy to pick out the roses before the funeral. He had asked Mickey to come with, but Mickey couldn’t even get out of his bed. He hadn’t slept much that night, his mind flooded from nightmares and bad memories. 

He felt like it was his fault. His fault that his mom was dead. 

Mickey had just came back from the baseball field where he had spent the day with Ian. The two of them were hitting baseballs, running bases and laughing as they wrestled around in the grass. At first it was one of the best days Mickey had had in a long time. When he came home, it was quiet. His siblings were all out somewhere else and his dad was probably piss drunk at some bar. 

“Mom!” He had called. Mickey didn’t get a response so he made his way towards his parents’ room. Before he even opened the door he could hear the sound of running water and some of it was even starting to trickle out from the crack beneath the door. Mickey frowned to himself as he quickly swung the door open. He walked into the room, slipping on the water but quickly regaining his balance. Mickey walked towards the bathroom and that was when he frozen. 

Their bathtub was a half back half shower so it couldn’t fit much water. But the water had been on so long that it was overflowing on the sides and his mom sat in it. Her head was beneath the water and in her arm a needle stuck out. 

“Mom!” Mickey screamed. His voice was full of terror as he raced to the bathtub and pulled her head above the water. “Please wake up! Mama wake up!” His voice came out wet and rough as his body racked with tears. He noticed how cold she felt and how her face was slightly blue. 

Mickey didn’t want to leave her side, but he did momentarily as he ran to call 911. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as a soft hand rested on his elbow. Mickey turned and saw that Ian was now sitting next to him. He had on a black button up that was too big for his small body and his usually curly hair was brushed and tamed down for once. 

Mickey didn’t have anything to say, so he sat in silence. He faced the headstone and willed himself to wake up. He wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare that was worse than any other. He wanted to hear his mom’s voice again and see her smile. He wanted to see her long raven colored hair and her deep blue eyes that Mickey got from her. He just wanted his mom back. 

“Mick I... I’m sorry,” Ian whispers. 

Mickey didn’t say anything at first,

didnt even glance over at Ian. He was sick and tired of hearing people say they were sorry. Sorry didn’t bring his mom back. 

“I fucking hate this,” he mumbles in a shaky voice. The tears that had been threatening to spill finally came. Mickey didn’t even try to hide them or wipe them away as they came tumbling down his cheeks. “I fuckin’ hate that she’s gone cause now it means I got no one.”

Ian frowns at that and looks at Mickey. “What do you mean you’ve got no one?”

”She was... was the only one that loved me. My ma... I mean yeah she yelled soemtimes but she wasn’t like Terry. I loved her and she loved me and now she’s fucking gone and it ain’t fair.”

Ian nods and reaches over to grab Mickey’s hand. Usually when he tried to show affection Mickey would shove him or tease him, but this time Mickey squeezed his hand in his own. “I know you’re upset and I don’t blame you one bit, Mickey. But you’re wrong. You’re so wrong when you say you don’t have anyone cause you have me. Your mom was such a nice lady and I’m going to miss her too, but I love you Mickey. You’re my bestest friend and I wanna make sure you’re happy.”

Mickey glances over at Ian and Ian smiled back. He knew Mickey was hurting and he wanted to take away that pain. He would do anything to make Mickey happy and not feel this way. He knew Aleksandra was Mickey’s protector and now he felt like he didn’t have one. But as far as Ian was concerned he was going to protect his best friend from anything. 

“Ian?” Mickey mumbles. 

“Hm?”

“You’re my best friend, man. I... I, uh, I love you,” he says quietly. He wipes the tears from his eyes and looks down at the grass. 

Mickey wanted his mom to be there with him, but he knew that it was wishful thinking. Nothing he could do would bring her back and he had to accept that.  But he also had to accept the fact that he wasn’t alone. He still had his siblings and more importantly he hadn’t Ian and he didn’t think Ian was going anywhere anytime soon. 

“Ian!” Fiona calls. She walks up to the two boys and smiles softly. “Hey, it’s getting late so we’re going to head home. Mickey if you want to come with us you can. Mandy can tag along too.”

Mickey smiles slightly and nods. “Thanks, Fi.”

 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after his mother’s death, Mickey is still grieving and Ian is there to support him.

Mickey sniffled a bit as he closed his eyes. He was exhausted even though he hadn’t left his bed all day. The Milkovich house had been quiet for a vast majority of the week. Terry was drinking more than usual, Mandy was constantly crying, iggy, Colin and Joey were all trying to stay strong for their younger siblings but Mickey noticed that the seemed distant. 

Mickey was also trying to stay strong for everyone else. He would only cry late at night or by himself. He acted like everything was normal when it was truthfully far from it. 

He rubbed his puffy eyes and cursed himself as he hiccuped from crying so much. Mickey closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath as there’s a knock on the door. “Go away! I’m tryin’ to sleep!”

Despite his warning the door cracks open and slowly shuts as someone comes into the room. Mickey let’s out a tired groan. “Can’t you hear? I said I-“ Mickey stops himself as he rolls over in the bed and sees Ian. 

He couldn’t tell whether he was relieved or embarrassed to see ian. He didn’t want his best friend to see him cry like this, but he also knew he’d feel safer with Ian here. 

“Hey,” he says softly. “Iggy let me in.” Ian walks over to the bed and sits carefully on the edge, placing a brown paper bag in between them. “Fi gave me some money to pick us up some burgers. Figured you haven’t eaten much.”

”I ain’t hungry,” he mumbles. He stays facing Ian, but lays back down with his cheek against his pillow. Truthfully, Mickey was starving. He hadn’t eaten all day and he wasn’t sure how much he had eaten the day before. Recently the days just seemed to blur together. 

“I got burgers and fries but... but at least eat the burger, okay? I’m worried about you.” Ian holds the food towards Mickey, waiting for him to take it. Ian was worried about his best friend. He knew it hadn’t only been a week, but he had never seen Mickey cry so much. And Ian didn’t blame him one bit and understood why he was so sad, but he still hated seeing him that way. 

Mickey nods weakly as he sits up and grabs the food from Ian. "Sorry, I haven't been at school."

Ian shakes his head as he pops a fry into his mouth. "Don't apologize to me, Mick. I'm not mad at you one bit. Just... just worried. Are you feeling any better?" He knew it was probably a stupid question to ask someone who's mother just died, but Ian didn't know what to do. It was just an odd sight to see Mickey sad like this. 

"No." He says bluntly, taking a bite of his burger. Mickey sniffles again. He couldn't help  but rub at his eyes again even though they were already red and the skin underneath them had been rubbed raw to the point that it burned. “It fucking sucks, Ian.”

Ian nods and scoots over in the bed so that his side was pressed against Mickey’s. “Well I’m here to help. You don’t have to hide being sad from me. You have the right to be sad about this. I... I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now.”

Mickey closes his eyes as he feels the tears threaten to spill once again. “I just... I want her back. I miss her.” Mickey puts his burger back on top of the  wrapper and sighs.

Ian nods. “We can eat later,” he says softly. He wraps up his and Mickey’s food before putting it back into the bag and placing it on the nightstand. “Have you been sleeping at all?” Ian reaches over and grabs Mickey’s hand, playing with his fingers.

Mickey tenses a bit at the contact, but eventually he gives in. “Not really. Mandy hasn’t been sleeping much and so she’s constantly staying in my room so I’ve been staying up with her.” Not just that, but Mickey has been getting nightmares. He kept seeing his mom’s lifeless body with the needle in her arm and her lips blue. 

“Why don’t you try to take a nap? I’ll stay in here with you while you do.”

Mickey shrugs as he looks over at Ian. “Ian I... I’m fine,” he sighs.

Ian shakes his head, clearly not convinced. It was hard to be convinced when Mickey had dark bags under his eyes. “Mick, you’re clearly tired. C’mon.” Ian lays down in the bed and tugs on Mickey’s hand so that he’d lay down with him.

”What about my dad?” Mickey asks. Usually they only slept in the same bed while at Ian’s. Here, at Mickey’s, he was terrified of his dad walking in and thinking something of them. But he felt safe with Ian laying here with him and he was hoping it would help soothe his nightmares just for this one time.

”He wasn’t home when I came here. I won’t fall asleep. I’ll just lay here and if I hear him come home I’ll move out of the bed. Just relax you deserve it.” He talks softly and reaches a hand out to brush Mickey’s greasy hair back. It was still thick with gel and Ian was sure it was the same gel that was in it at the funeral. Mickey just looked not only tired, but like he hadn’t showered once in the past week. 

But Ian didn’t mind. He wanted to lay there with his best friend and make sure he was okay. 

“Thank you,” Mickey says softly, closing his eyes. “And thanks for the food. Gonna warm it up when I wake up.”

Ian smiles and nods  “You’re welcome. Just close your eyes, Mickey. I’ll protect you.”

Mickey smiles once more before letting his eyes slip shut. He drifts off a few minutes later to Ian rubbing circles on his back and for the first time in a week he was able to sleep without a nightmare  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a little part 2 of this. I’m hoping to update this series more often so that being said, if you guys have any plots that you want to see with kid!gallavich comment them! I’ll try to do them all :)
> 
> Also I’m thinking about doing a teen/adult gallavich series so you guys can also comment ideas for that as well!


End file.
